My Superhero Love Life
by Natsu-And-Mikan
Summary: Mikan and her bestfriends are obsessed with Superhero's. At school the bullying turns too hard to intake. Fed up with it, they move to Florida and go to Gauken Alice. Soon Mikan and a Raven haired boy turn to be on good terms. AU "What was it that John Lennon said? 'Love is the flower you've got to let grow.' Let it grow already, and quit trying to legislate it!" *Wonder Woman*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me, Natsu-And-Mikan! As you read the Author's note I'm going to write a new story. So without any interruptions, enjoy the chapter! By the way, this story plot is strictly mine, excluding Gauken Alice characters, nor any of the Superheros, and to finish off, I do not own Universal Studios/ Islands of Adventure.**

**~xXx***xXx~**

_**Superhero Love Life**_

_**Prologue **_

_["Life Can't be controlled, life can't be bottled."-Superman]_

_Normal POV_

**Click! **

"_**This life is not an easy one…"**_

"_**I made enemies…"**_

"Oh my gosh…" A brunette whispered, astonished.

"_**Powerful enemies…"**_

"He is so freaking hot!" Exclaimed the Green-haired girl, with stars in her eyes.

"_**I put those I love in danger."**_

"_**But the one thing that's been haunting me…"**_

"Anna can you get me a glass of water I'm about to pass out!" The brunette asked, hyperventilating.

"_**My entire life..."**_

"Oh Mikan! Of course dear! Sumire help Mikan out!" A cotton-candy pink-haired girl replied quite panicking.

"_**Is finding the truth about my parents…"**_

While the panicking fest was happening with Mikan, Anna, and Sumire, two emotionless teenagers were lazily flopped on the couch, one eating crab brains, while the other having mini hearts in her eyes.

"_**You're a wanted man peter parker."**_

"Sumire! Let me go I must watch this!" Mikan whined while her loose pajama pants were whipping Sumire's face.

"_**You don't believe what the police are saying…do you…?"**_

"Ugh, Nonoko, Hotaru help me!"Sumire shrieked, trying to get the cry baby off the couch.

"_**My dad has five-hundred officers looking for you"**_

Nonoko sighed, brushing her midnight blue hair from her also, midnight blue orbs. "Coming, coming." Getting up from the couch, she goes to the other mini couch pulling one of Mikan's legs while Sumire has the other.

"_**Five-hundred?... that seems a bit excessive."**_

"No! Hotaru help me!" Mikan wailed. On the other hand the said girl named Hotaru, rolled her athemyst orbs and continued watching the trailer.

"_**Yo if you're going to steal cars don't dress up as a car thief."**_

"Here Mikan, have this once they tackle you." Anna hollered over the shouting, placing the glass of water on the wooden table.

"**You found my weakness! It's small knives!"**

"Agh! Get off me! Grr…that's it!" Mikan screamed.

"**W-who are you…" **

"S-S-SPIDER MAN!" Mikan shouted as she kicked Sumire and Nonoko in the faces, jumping on the floor, panting heavily.

"Shut up! You stupid nerds!" Shouts came from the other dorm rooms through the walls.

The five teens didn't take it to heart, instead they bursted out laughing. Well except for Hotaru, who simply chuckled.

After finally ten minutes of insults and the roars of laughter they quieted down.

"Haha that was funny, but don't you ever have that feeling?" Anna asked, showing a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean Anna?" Nonoko grimly asked.

"I know what she means," Hotaru continued. "That you get tired of the bullying, **every single day of your life. **That you can't help but wonder if you can take it anymore-" "With all the intake of everything you experienced," Anna finished. Anna then turned to Mikan who was looking at the window, with no emotion. "Mikan…especially you…how can you hold it in?" She whispered holding her tears in. Mikan looked at Anna, still emotionless. After a minute or so without saying anything she showed her wrist to her bestfriends. All of them took a sharp intake of breath, all their bodies intense, including the Ice Queen herself. Sumire hugged Mikan, following the other three right when they joined the group hug, Mikan sobbed for the first time ever since she left the orphanage.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Next Day, Still Normal POV_

"Honey wake up." Anna whispered smoothly.

"Argh I don't wanna…" Mikan mumbeled.

"This girl…" Sumire exasperated.

Right now the problem there in is simply the hardest thing ever. With Mikan sprawled on the bunk bed, snoring loudly and the panicky part is that class starts in ten minutes.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mikan glared at the Baka gun that Hotaru's holding smirking slightly at the brunette. "Oh and hurry up pig, there's ten minutes left until the bell." Sumire said with a sly smile. Everyone closed their ears as they saw Mikan dash to the bathroom. After two minutes she came out with her bra and panties, searching the room with her panicking hazel green orbs. Her eyes landed to the crumpled uniform that says 'Seiya Highschool'. Going back to the bathroom, Mikan finished in two minutes or so. She came out with a black skirt, white shirt with a puff on the shoulders, and black shiny shoes. Anna put her long pink hair in a messy bun, and re-checked her braces to see any food stuck. While she was doing that, Hotaru couldn't do anything with her hair except for putting a barrette on the side and adjusting her square-framed glasses. In the bathroom after Mikan walking out she had to go back in because she forgot to use mouthwash. And being that it only holds one person, all hell was loose since three girls were in there. With Sumire and Nonoko fighting for the position where the mirror is, and Mikan who is squirming, under them, trying to reach the sink since the mouth wash was so minty, it was hurting her mouth. After five minutes, Nonoko had made an almost perfect ponytail with her short hair. Putting her glasses on and checking her straightened teeth for any stains. And yes she is paranoid because she took off her braces a month ago. Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, and Sumire are the ones with braces. After Nonoko came out, Sumire came out with her permed hair, that's slightly puffy due to the thickness of her hair. Lastly Mikan came out with her braces sparkling and her hair in two pig tail braids. Before they left Anna and Mikan raced back to the room to get there glasses. "Hurry up Mikan and Anna we only have a few minutes left!" Nonoko shouted, while they were running down the dorm section.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV_

Huffing and panting, they finally made it to the classroom. All of them taking a deep breath, Anna mouthed a good luck. Right when they entered, the class became silent. Soon all of the girls and boys expressions turned smug and full of disgust. "Ew, it's the five losers!" A girl screamed in disgust. "Holy shit, there so ugly!" A boy remarked, while crinkling his nose in disgust. Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko ignored their insults and continued to walk to their respected seats in the back. They were all about to sit but suddenly a girl put her leg in the little space they have to walk in. When Nonoko was about to sit, she tripped on the girl's leg. Falling face first, her glasses broke. The rest of the four rushed to help Nonoko up, while whispering soothing words. The class broke into a laughing fit. While the five just stayed emotionless.

_Lunch Time_

More things happened to the group throughout their periods. Getting hit by spit balls, tripping over, teasing, bullying, harassing, and lunch hasn't even started yet.

_Mikan's POV_

We walked in the cafeteria, and as soon as we did we were the laughing stock. I tried to ignore it, by walking to the cafeteria line. Today was meatloaf with broccoli. I'm probably the weirdest person in the world because I actually **like **broccoli. Actually scratch that. I **love **it. But meatloaf...Yucky. Even though I'm still greatful for the meal. The cafeteria lady smiled at me as she handed me my tray full of food. I gave her a fake smile. I only give **genuine **smiles to my bestfriends, **and **my laptop when I'm looking at Marvel's and DC's Superhero's. Yeah, you guessed it. Sumire, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, and I, love Superhero's. Pretty childish, but who cares? All of us **didn't **have a **normal childhood. **But anyways Sumire is in love with Thor. Hotaru is obsessed with Hawkeye. Nonoko's crush is The Hulk, and Anna's is Iron Man. And me? Well I am **deeply **in love with Spiderman, Batman, and Robin. I always think I'm going to find my superhero, but… I highly doubt it. I lost my train of thought when someone pushed my tray to my chest and face, while someone pushed me from behind so I fell face first on the hard tiled floor. My friends just got out from the line when they saw me. Right there and then everyone started cracking up excluding me and the gang. I clutched my fist witch turned white in a matter of seconds, while clenching my teeth. Hot streams of tears rolled down my face... I hate my life.

_Hotaru's POV_

Right when I got out of the cafeteria line I saw my Bestfriend, full of rage on the ground pouring her heart out. I usually hide my expressions but now, I am **furious. ** "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sumire screamed over the laughter, which surprisingly caused everyone to become quiet except for **Akane. **I gave a death glare at her but I knew it was useless with these glasses on. "Aww isn't that cute? Defending that little bitch." She cooed. I gagged at the fake cooing. "Can you shut up just once? You're such a slut. And if I were you, you should watch your back because I will get revenge, when you least expect it."I glowered at Akane as she shivered. I helped up Mikan and Anna started patting Mikan's back as we left the cafeteria. "W-where are we going?" Mikan sniffed. "To our dorm. We can skip for once in our fucking lives." Nonoko replied.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, at the dorm_

Mikan is eating a cake while the rest are eating chocolate ice-cream, except for a certain someone eating crab ice-cream. Ten minutes passed until Sumire spoke up. "What are we going to do?! I hate my freaking life!" Sumire let all her anger out by throwing the pillow against the wall. "She's right, we have to do something." Nonoko answered before taking a spoon of chocolate into her mouth. "Yes, but if we do we have to do it together. I mean, we've been together ever since we lived in the orphanage." Anna added. "I have an idea." Hotaru continued. "We can find a place to work at, get some money and move to America, specifically Florida. Were all half American so we only have to know a few words for greetings and so on." Hotaru finished. Mikan, being the only one that's been quiet finally spoke up. "And we get makeovers so when we go to a new school we won't be bullied anymore." Mikan slightly smiled at the plan Hotaru and herself made. The three girls stared at them speechless. Before anyone can talk, Sumire jumped up and down on the couch. "Okay! Anna find a café that we can work at! Nonoko find the cheapest flight. Mikan withdraw all of our money! And Hotaru look for a school. And I, Sumire Shouda will take care of the beauty salon!

_Two hours later_

"Okay I found a café that's named Naomi's Sweet Pastries. I applied for five teenage girls and she said to come tomorrow at ten in the morning." Anna cheered. "Well the cheapest flight is One-hundred and twenty each." Nonoko smiled with excitement. "Uh well the total amount we have in our bank account in total is about fifteen thousand dollars by the science fairs, competitions, and small jobs that we had in the past." Mikan stated. "And in addition for the full set at Katsue's Beauty Palace it's Seventy-five each." Nonoko did a Whoop after Sumire announced the cost. After everyone finished except for Hotaru, the girls waited for Her to finish with the laptop. Suddenly she closed the laptop and looked at the girls with a stoic expression. "Were going to Gauken Alice Academy."

**~xXx***xXx~**

**And that's a wrap! I'm sincerely sorry if it has bad grammar but I haven't gotten a beta reader yet. To Add the superhero stuff will come in, but when? Hm…But that's what I have to know and you have to find out. ;) Criticism is accepted just don't be too harsh okay? Please read and review I really appreciate it!**

_{End of My Superhero Love Life- Prologue}_


	2. SuperHero Chapter 1

**Aye! It's me! Natsu-And-Mikan :D! Thank you ****SweetKairariChan ****& ****Guest!** **Your reviews wanted me to start this right away and anybody else who reads this please review, and if flame, don't be too harsh!**

**~xXx***xXx~**

_**Superhero Love Life**_

_**Chapter One**_

_["My name is Wally West. I live in this cruddy apartment with my mom. The call me Flash, 'cause I can run, really fast."-The Flash]_

_Normal POV_

"Hotaru…you mean that prestigious school for **special **people?" Anna asked, in utter shock.

"Yeah! I mean I heard that on Teen Gossip, that they have Superpowers!" Sumire stated while flipping on her Teen gossip magazine.

"REALLY?! OH MY GOD WHAT IF SPIDERMA-" **BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! **"Shut up you idiot. Don't get your hopes up. I swear Mikan you can be so stupid sometimes." Hotaru mumbled irritatingly while rolling her athemyst orbs. After the human made Nigeria Falls stopped Hotaru turned to Sumire to answer her question.

"For once in that magazines life, the crap is pretty true, but not quite."

"Really? What do you mean?"Nonoko questioned, putting away her ice-cream in the freezer.

"What I mean is that what the Bull shit magazine stated is similar to the fiasco. Instead of Superhero powers, they have what's called an **Alice. **An alice is anything in general. The difference is an Alice can possibly have one or two, or even **more **powers if possible. You know how Spiderman can only make webs and stuff? Well these people can do more than that. The power level to growing flowers to having a hammer being the god of thunder. I applied for us and were going to a try out where we see if we have powers or not. This school is for us to train and so on. To make it easier to understand for idiots like you guys, were like the new people in X Men-First class." Hotaru finished, out of breath.

"THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL! WHAT IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY HAVE SOME OF THE POWERS THAT SUPERHERO'S HAVE!" Mikan exclaimed, taking a big bite out of the chocolate cake.

"I know right?! Oh! I can't wait! Let's hurry up to bed!" Sumire cheered, overjoyed.

Nonoko sighed heavily. "Mikan, please don't jinx it. If they do, I can feel drama heading our way."

Anna laughed heartily, "Aw Nonoko, dont get your panties in a twist! But Hotaru do they have anything else instead of training?" Anna questioned, full of curiosity.

Hotaru spoke through the wildness of Mikan and Sumire. "Well,-" "SPIDERMAN I LOVE YOU SO!"Mikan jumped up and down the couch forgetting about the cake while grabbing a brush, singing like it's the microphone. "THY I SHALL GO THROUGH THEE TRETORIUS FATE THAT HAS COME INTO MY LIFE. FOR THEE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THOR." Sumire proclaimed using the 'Thor accent'. "-on the website-" Mikan bended down, chest between her legs, while there crouched. She put the trademark Spiderman move with her middle and ring finger down, while the thumb, index, and pinky finger are up. "KAPOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WEB!" Mikan declared. "-It says that they have-" Sumire then got a loaf cake. She raised up the hand with the loaf cake while the other was raised up. "YOU SHALL NOW ENDURE THE PAIN, OF MY HOLY HAMMER!" Sumire shouted. "KABOOM!" She then threw the loaf cake on the floor right when she said Kaboom emphasizing it was an explosion. "-some annual-" "LET ME USE MY WEBS SO I CAN SOAR THROUGH THE NIGHT!" Mikan thought loudly. She got on top of table as Sumire did too. "I SHALL RETREAT MY HAMMER BY USING MY PRECIOUS CAPE BEFORE LOKI TRIES TO TOUCH IT!" Right at the same time they jumped, before they were even in mid air, they heard that horrid sound. **BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! **Hotaru shot the gun as she continued. "-field trip and the field trip is in Universal." Hotaru thankfully finished. Nonoko and Anna pitied the two so they dragged the poor passed out Mikan and Sumire onto their bunk-beds, while Hotaru only slightly smirked.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, Next day_

"IM SORRY AQUA-MAN!" Two girls screamed as they felt cold water on them. Laughter filled the dorm room as Nonoko, Anna, and even Hotaru splashed the water on their faces. "W-what the hell?!" Mikan spoke to herself, shocked. Sumire rubbed her eyes as she saw three girls blury. "The fuck?! What'd you do that for?!" Sumire shrieked. Mikan adjusted her glasses to see one of her bestfriends utterly angry while the rest were laughing. Pouting, Mikan asked what happened last night. Anna wiped a tear of joy from her eye. "Well Sumire and you were role-playing Thor and Spiderman. And of course, Hotaru couldn't stand it, so she shot her BAKA gun at you so many times that both of you passed out." Anna said, stifling laughter. All of a sudden Mikan started laughing like a maniac. She grasped on to her stomach while tears of joy were coming out of her eyes. Sumire only grumbled at what Anna explained. "Whatever, its Six-thirty let's get changed quickly." Mikan changed into a red Spiderman t-shirt with black jeans. She put her hair in a high ponytail while she put on her Batgirl converse. While Mikan was brushing her teeth, Sumire put on a grey t-shirt that said 'I love hammers'. Leaving her permed hair down, she put on dark blue jeans with black Vans. Hotaru put on a black t-shirt that had an arrow and bow, specifically Hawkeye's bow. Putting on white jeans, and red vans she left her hair the way the boy cut should be. Anna left her hair down and a yellow t-shirt saying 'Suit of Armor', putting on gray jeans and yellow converse. Nonoko put her short hair in a side ponytail, and picked a green solid t-shirt with light blue ripped jeans and neon green converse.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, Twenty minutes later_

A girl that had Auburn hair and dark brown eyes walked towards the five girls. "Welcome, I'm Naomi!" She flashed them a bright smile. "Are y'all Mikan, Sumire, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna?" The girls nodded in response. "Oh, yay! C'mon I'll show y'all the kitchen!" Naomi shouted enthusiastic-ly with her Texas accent. "This is the kitchen where y'all be giving the orders to the chefs." She walked towards a storage room that has hangers of black aprons. "Y'all can wear whatever y'all like, just wear the apron." Naomi stated. "Wow she is quite the giddy one…" Nonoko mumbled. Naomi walked to another room. She opened the door to see a circular wooden table with seven wooden chairs. Next to it was a white microwave and mini fridge next to a tiny TV. "This is the lounge room. Y'all and your partners will have a break in here." She stated. They left the room and went to the main area where two waiters were taking orders. "I'll be in the office if y'all need me!" Naomi hollered before leaving the girls alone. "Okay I should be freaked out about Naomi, but pig is like that." Sumire said monotone. "Hey!" Mikan pouted. "At least I'm not a Permy." Mikan replied angrily. "Why you-!" "Hello how do you do? I'm Tamako!" A girl with black, silky, long hair with minty blue eyes greeted. "You're so beautiful!" Anna exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Like Wonder Woman!" Mikan shouted like a five year old. Tamako blushed a-little embarrassed at the praises. "He-he thank you darlings! But I'd like to introduce you to Shizuye!" The said girl turned around to only meet a rare pair of silver eyes and light blue hair. "H-hi." Shizuye told them shyly. "I'm Shizuye, fourteen years old while Tamako is eighteen years old I'm her younger sister." "Got that right dear sister!" Tamako cheered head-locking her sister. "A-And Tamako is into acting that's why she's acting British." Shizuye stuttered. "AW you're so cute your eyes are like Storm's!" Mikan gushed. Shizuye smiled slightly, "T-thanks." During their shift everyone got along and soon they became close friends in just one day.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV_

"Oh my gosh, what a day." Nonoko exasperated. "Hey Hotaru how much money did we get in total?" Mikan questioned. "For all of us we got…let's say a hundred dollars." Hotaru answered. Sumire did a whoop, while Anna being the motherly type, told them to get some rest.

**~xXx***xXx~**

**Finally done! I hope you liked it! Oh and by the way all the unfamiliar names are my OC's so if you want to use them ask me please. And anyone know a list of superhero's that are girls? I have some but I want to know more! So PM me please. AND PAHLEASE REVIEW! P.S I know it's quite boring but I just want to take it slow. Also look up my OC's names it's pretty cool because the meaning of their names explain their personality. Here are the main characters (as in Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire.)**

_Mikan Sakura_

_Age- 16_

_Hair color- Light brown—Hair to waist_

_Eye color- Hazel Green_

_Info- A cheerful, fun-loving person that has the five bestfriends you can ever ask for. She's still a happy-go-lucky kind even if she has a deep __**dark secret.**__ She's one of the five nerds. Of course a nerd since she has square-framed glasses and braces. And ALSO a geek by obsessing over Superhero's!_

_Alices- Unknown (tee-hee)_

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Hotaru Imai_

_Age-16_

_Hair color- Jet black—Boy cut_

_Eye color- Athemyst_

_Info- She is clearly a fan of crab and superhero's. One of the five nerds, with her braces and foggy glasses. She is, as you can see, an inventor. With her BAKA gun 5.0. Her closest bestfriend is Mikan. Hotaru is the ice queen in the bunch, but can be fairly kind in a very very weird way._

_Alices-Unknown_

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Sumire Shoda_

_Age-16_

_Hair color- Sea-weed green—Up to shoulders-With a tint of perm_

_Eye color- Emerald_

_Info-She's the teaser in the bunch, but is still a nerd with her puffy, frizzy hair, and braces. She can hide her feelings when she wants to but not when she's angry._

_Alices: Unknown_

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Anna Umenomiya_

_Age-16_

_Hair color- Bubble-gum pink—Wavy-Up to her breast_

_Eye color- Midnight blue_

_Info- Even with her kind hearted personality she is still a nerd. With circular glasses from harry-potter and braces. With the loving of Superhero's. She's the Mother of the gang. Which makes them love her like a Mom._

_Alices- Unknown_

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Nonoko Ogasawara_

_Age-16_

_Hair color-Midnight Blue-Straight-Up to her neck_

_Eye color- Midnight blue_

_Info- She's sometimes quiet, but when she isn't it has to be about something interesting, something funny, or helping someone out, or whenever the hell she wants to talk. People think her and Anna are sisters, more like twins, but there not. She is the last out of the five nerds. Because of her greasy hair and framed glasses. _

_Alice- Unknown_

**~xXx***xXx~**

_**{Ending of My Superhero Love Life- Chapter One}**_


	3. SuperHero Chapter Three

**Heyo! It's me Natsu-And-Mikan! And I have an emergency! Want to know what it is? I need to know more Superhero's that are girls! If I don't, I'm going to have a heart attack D: ! I know I'm posting this very early for you guys to think of any, but I need to know soon! I'm sorry, I'm kinda being desperate but this IS A CRISIS! Ok… maybe not, but who cares! Oh and listen to these songs! Even though there both old -.-. BUT WHO CARES :D! Beyonce- Love On Top, & Jessie McCartney- Leavin'. And did you hear Jessie is going to make an album this year?! I'm so excited! :D But enough with the blabbering! Thank you ****20iash ****and ****TheAnimeGirl4321 ****this chapter is dedicated to you! ;D**

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

**_My Superhero Love Life_**

**_Chapter Two_**

_["We live on remembering and honoring the past, but always looking to the future."-Superman]_

_Mikan's POV_

"One strawberry shortcake coming up!" I told the elderly couple. The little old lady flashed a crippled smile to me. "Thank you dear." I smile tenderly and reply with a no problem. I always feel so vulnerable with elderly people, they remind me of ji-chan, the founder of the orphanage. "Ello, Mikan!" Tamako chirped, putting an arm around my shoulder. I laughed at her accent and replied with the British accent. "Good day to you to!" I said. She showed me her famous smile. Tamako and me started this a week after I started here. With four more crazy people. So it's been a month that I've been working here. "HOTARU! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE BACK!" Shizuye screeched. Talk about one of them… I placed the strawberry shortcake on the table and gave them more napkins. I nodded as a sign of goodbye as I head toward the lounge room.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV_

"O-oh my! Hotaru leave Shizuye-chan alone, I think she had enough!" Anna shouted over the ruckus. Hotaru turned to Anna while her hand is up in the air, holding a picture. And since Shizuye is **way **shorter than Hotaru then it was hopeless for the dear, young girl. "No. This will make millions if I sell this to her fanboys." Hotaru replied monotonously. Anna heaved a sigh because she knew Hotaru will do **anything **to get more money. "Hey, guys I checked on my phone to see out bank account and it seems we literally have enough money for everything including necessities and for food." Nonoko calculated over the whimpers of Shizuye. "Hey guys what In the hell is going on?" Mikan asked, at the scene before her. "Well you see pig, Hotaru took a picture of Shizuye when we went on that picnic by the lake, and well she took a picture of Shizuye in a bikini." Sumire yold Mikan while counting the tips that she received today. "Ah, good job my dear Hotaru." Tamako praised, as she carried Shizuye down in a seat. "And sis, you gotta let it out sometimes, I mean darn! You have a whole fan-club of boys! If wouldn't hurt to give one picture to them so they can be satisfied." Tamako exasperated. "There you go! The only people who can have a positive mood in anything are Mikan and Tamako, well done." Nonoko cheered, happy that the volume level has lowered. "Hotaru when are we leaving?"Anna asked, turning quite sad that they have to leave there good friends. "The day after tomorrow." Hotaru answered.

"What, that early?!" Tamako exclaimed dropping her accent.

"Yeah were going to the orphanage to drop by tomorrow." Nonoko said, hiding any tone of sadness.

"B-but when can we see you guys again?" Shizuye asked, tears brimming from her eyelids.

"Whenever Shizuye-chan! We're going to Florida at Gauken Alice remember that name!" Mikan cheered gleefully. "And Tamako, dear we can always talk on the phone, so don't worry darling!" Mikan told Tamako using their accent. Tamako wiped a teardrop and nodded, understanding what they gotta do. The seven of them gave a big group hug while bidding their good-byes.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, walking to their dorm_

"Gosh that was heartbreaking." Sumire muttered.

"Well we have to do it. We've been planning this for quite some time now." Nonoko said taking of her glasses while opening the dorm room.

"Well it's for the best." Sumire sighed putting on her bed slippers while heading towards her bunk bed.

"Permy I need help." Mikan whined.

"What do you want pig." Sumire asked rolling her eyes.

Mikan pointed to the broken latter. "I can't get up on my bunk bed. It's too high."

"Psh get up your-self." Sumire scoffed.

Before Mikan can turn to Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru, she already heard them snoring.

Sighing, Mikan wished she can get up there somehow.

She began to climb it to only fall with a thud.

Pouting, she puts more effort into it.

"Please…let me climb the darn thing." She whispered.

In a blink of an eye she swiftly jumped on top of the bed.

Blinking, of how that happened, with still wide eyes was in the bliss of disbelief.

'H-how did I do that…' She thought. Shrugging it off she tried to go to sleep.

_Mikan's POV, two hours later_

Throughout the two hours of sleep I was stirring, and turning. Every single time I heard something I would wake up. **To every single freaking thing**. And that's not helpful when you share one room with four other people. Finally as the whole dorm was quiet I went to a deep slumber.

_Italics-Dream_

_I'm in the street, supposedly It was midnight in my dream. The bad thing was It's one of those things where you can't control yourself. I saw myself in a black jumpsuit. I can only tell because of the lights in the street, but I can't see the front. I watch myself go between two buildings. In one swift movement I saw myself climb the old bricks. I saw something shiny hanging down my waist. I noticed it had different color jewels…_

Panting heavily I turn to my side, to try to think of something else so I could have a different dream…but the odds are not in my favor.

_Normal POV, next morning_

A pair of baggy eyes that were hiding under glasses groggily knocked on the door. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with a red widow spider on it. Adding to that she had saggy black basketball shorts, with blue sandals. "Coming" a voice shouted. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Anna worriedly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mikan mumbled. "Tch, doesn't look like it." Sumire grumbled. "I didn't get enough sleep." Mikan told her, in lala land. Hotaru stared at her bestfriend intently, she **knew** something happened. And she **will **find out. "Ji-chan!" Mikan cheered, hugging the old man. The four other girls joined the hug. "It's nice to see you girls." Ji-chan smiled. "ONEE-CHAN!" A boy with silver hair and jade green eyes exclaimed, with tears running down his face. Youchi, Ji-chan, Tamako, and Shizuye were the only people that were nice to the young five girls throughout their lives. Mikan crouched while she put out her arms wide, emphasizing for a hug. Youchi took the hint and hugged Mikan while keep on murmuring 'I missed you' repeatedly. Carrying Youchi, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well Ji-chan we came here to tell you and Yo-chan that all five of us are…going to America." Anna spoke hesitantly. Youchi then stopped hugging Mikan and looked at her in the eyes. "Is that true Onee-chan?" Youchi said suddenly serious. Mikan darted her eyes to the side and nodded slightly. Mikan then felt hot droplets on her shirt. "Take me with you Onee-chan! Please! Why?! Don't leave me! I don't want you to leave Mommy!" Youchi cried grasping Mikan's shirt. Mikan's eyes softened, knowing how it feels to be abandoned, and him saying Mommy just wanted to take him as her guardian. Pursing her lips, she looked to Ji-chan. "…Can I adopt him?" Mikan spoke. "Mikan what are you thi-" Sumire was cut short by Hotaru's whisper of telling her to shut up. "Well its illegal Mi-" "I don't care. I want to be his Mother." Mikan finished, determination in her eyes. "…Fine. Just sign this contract." Ji-chan said showing her five pieces of paper. Mikan signed the whole thing and bid Ji-chan goodbye, along with the others. "Hey Yo-chan," Mikan whispered. Youchi looked at her with red puffy eyes. "I'm your new Mommy." Mikan smiled. Youchi smiled one of his rare smiles and leaned his head on her breast and slept with a small smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, in Katsue's Beauty Palace_

A girl with sleek, short, blonde hair and green eyes greeted the six people. "Hello! I'm Katsue! Are you the reservation with Sumire, Mikan, Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, and who is this cutie?" The girl gushed. "Yea we are and that's Yo-chan, he'll just be sitting in the waiting room while we're doing our spa treatments." Sumire explained. "Ah, Okay! You five come with me right away!" Katsue hurried them into five chairs. "Yo-chan be a good boy and sit right there I won't leave you, promise." Mikan said as she put the sleepy three year old down. He nodded in response, and walked towards where the chairs and magazines are.

"Okay just sit back and relax while I do all the work." Katsue said soothingly, while all of them nodded.

Katsue put gooey stuff on each of their legs and thighs.

"Excuse me Katsue, but um what is the gooey substance you're putting on us?" Anna asked politely.

Katsue laughed and replied, "Oh sweetie that's wax here I'll show you what it does!"

Since Sumire is the first one in the row she felt some paper. "Hey what the hell is the paper fo-" **Slash. **"HOLY BALLS OF THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Sumire shrieked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Just hold in the pain!" Katsue cooed. **Slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash. **Sumire cried painfully saying incoherent words.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, after waxing Hotaru's, Sumire's, Anna's and Nonoko's Armpits, thighs, legs, eyebrows (not all of it just shaped it.), and lips. With colorful vocabulary words along the way._

Oh no… Mikan thought.

"Oh my god! I'm burning!" Sumire devastated-ly cried with Anna and Nonoko.

Hotaru just layed down on the chair fanning her body.

"Don't worry sweetie imagine something else." Katsue told Mikan while putting wax and weird paper on the specific spots except her legs and thighs.

Mikan nodded nervously while trying to think of the scene when Mary Jane and Spiderman Kissed.

**_Italic Bold_****- ****_Mikan's mind_**

**_Mary Jane: Wait!_**

**_Spiderman: You have a knack for getting into trouble._**

**_Mary Jane: You have a knack for saving my life_**

Oh please-**Slash**- you're so full-**Slash**- of yourself. Mikan thought while gritting her teeth.

**_Mary Jane: I think I have a Superhero stalker_**

Ugh just-**Slash**- shut up already! **Slash.**

**_Spiderman: I was in the-_****Slash-****_ neighborhood._**

**_Mary Jane: You are…amazing._**

**_Spiderman: Some people don't think so._**

**_Mary Jane: But you are. Do I get to say a thank you this time?_**

**_Spiderman: Wait._**

**Slash Slash Slash Slash **"FUCK YOU MARY JANE!" Mikan shouted from pain and anger.

"Whoa…chill girl." Nonoko exasperated.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, after Mikan thrashing_

"Okay now were doing your hair." Katsue explained. "How will you like it?"

"I want mine to be the same just please get rid of the frizzyness." Sumire pleaded.

"I need mine to be curly." Nonoko answered.

"Just wash it and leave it to grow." Hotaru monotone-d.

"I need my hair to be straight all the time." Anna told Katsue with kindness.

"I really, really need to have long layers and for it to not be greasy." Mikan asked, enthusiastic.

Katsue nodded to all of their requests.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV, three hours later_

"Now that were finally done with that, you four with the braces. Can you take them off? There's an orthodontist right next to this place while the other side there's an eye doctor so you can get contacts. I'll take care of Nonoko." Katsue told the five girls. The four bid good bye to Nonoko and left to the orthodontist.

"Hello girls may I help you?" A man with Brown hair and blue orbs asked.

"Yes um we'll like to take off our braces…" Anna told him shyly.

"He's like Superman!" Mikan whispered quickly to Sumire.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!'**

"U-Uh sure follow me" He stuttered.

_Normal POV, after paying for the orthodontist_

"My teeth are killing me." Sumire said in desperation.

"Oh how cute, all of you smile!" Katsue cheered in excitement.

They all flashed pearly white smiles, well except for Hotaru.

"Whoa, Nonoko you look so gorgeous." Mikan complimented.

Nonoko had no acne on her face, her hair turned to be luscious, and her body is flawless.

"Thanks." Nonoko replied, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sumire stay here while we get contacts." Hotaru stated before leaving the store.

_Normal POV, at the eye doctor_

"Hi can we get four contacts two colors of Midnight blue, one Hazel green, and one Athemyst." Mikan ordered to the woman with Red hair and purple eyes.

"Right away! That will be five-hundred dollars with tax." The lady told Mikan.

Rummaging through Mikan's basketball pocket she pulled out a credit card and handed it to the lady. The woman gave back Mikan's card and bid a 'have a good day'

"Were back!" Nonoko hollered, quite boringly.

"Oh my… Sumire you look fabulous!" Anna awe-d at the girl in front of her.

She was just the same a Nonoko but different looks.

Sumire thanked Anna while Katsue worked on Mikan, Anna, and Hotaru.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV an hour later_

Hotaru's porcelain skin turned to be completely flawless, as her eyes were athemyst with a tint of light purple. Her hair turned out to be shiny and clean, to make boys think she's an adorable business woman.

Anna's white skin became soft while her eyes were the Midnight blue she always had, her hair completely straight and cuddly.

Mikan's tan skin turned smooth and perfect while her hazel green eyes turned sparkly and bright, as her hair turned to be up to her waist with layers of thick hair. Strawberry scent intoxicated her hair and her smile is like the sun. She looked like a doll.

"Thank you for coming here! And for a present I'm giving you guys A MAC studio makeup set." Katsue presented a black wide box with the top saying MAC in silver.

"Thank you for everything." Anna smiled at Katsue.

"Now that will be three-hundred and seventy-five dollars." Katsue announced.

Hotaru pulled out her card and gave it to her while Nonoko filled the receipt. Mikan went to the waiting room to only find Youchi cuddle on a seat. "Yo-chan time to wake up." Mikan whispered tenderly. Youchi rubbed his eye with his palm and looked at Mikan. "Who are you?" Youchi asked, glaring at Mikan. "It's me dummy I just got a makeover." Mikan told Youchi giggling. Youchi's eyes widened and pronounced that she'll be his girlfriend. That only made Mikan laugh even harder. She carried the boy where the gang were and started walking to their dorm.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Mikan's POV, in the dorm room_

I put down Yo-chan on my bunk bed and tried to find an oversized t-shirt that Yo-chan can use. "I promise Yo-chan that I'll get you new clothes." I declared. I walked towards Yo-chan with a large grey shirt. "Here Yo-chan wear this." I took his clothes off and out the shirt on for him. He blushed, looking away from me. I laughed and jumped swiftly on the bunk bed. My eyes went frightened for a second and Yo-chan looked at me with a concerned look. "What's wrong onee-chan?" Yo-chan asked me. Should I really tell him? Well he won't tell anybody, he's three years old. "Okay Yo-chan, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone, ne?" I whisper to him. Hotaru and the rest are getting ready for bed in the bathroom so it'll be a long time until they come out. Yo-chan nodded, so I told him what happened. The new agility I have, the dream, everything. He looked at me, silent for a couple of seconds. His eyes looking through my soul. "I'll be with you onee-chan. You won't have any bad things happening to you." He whispered before closing his eyes. Somehow by those words I felt relieved. But how though, he's only a child. But never mind that, I smile lightly and peck him on the cheek. After a second or so he turns red as a tomato. I hugged him like a bear and close my eyes.

**Click!**

Of course Hotaru Imai and her crime partners strike again.

* * *

**~xXx***xXx~**

**Done! :D I hope you liked it! And please leave a review it won't hurt twenty seconds of your life. :D And I need reviews to keep my confidence boosting up! Thank you and good-night ;D!**

_Youchi Sakura (Adopted by Mikan remember?)_

_Age- 3_

_Hair color- Silver_

_Eye color- Jade_

_Info- He supposedly declared that Mikan is his girlfriend. His mother is Mikan (Adopted). He's usually cold, but he isn't when he talks to Mikan. He's way overprotective of Mikan. If you look in his eyes you can feel his eyes bore into your soul._

_Alice- Unknown_

_{End of My Superhero Love Life- Chapter three}_


	4. SuperHero Chapter 4

**Hi! It's Natsu-And-Mikan, and I have news! Natsume will come in the next chapter!;D The other thing I need to tell you guys is that I need at least eight reviews or else I'm going to keep on writing it short, because I really don't think nobody is reading this except for my reviewers, followers, and favorites. But do not worry, I need a total of eight so please review! And in advance, thank you. :D Now I present you, My Superhero Love Life ;D!**

**~xXx***xXx~**

**Chapter Four**

_**My Superhero Love Life**_

_Normal POV_

"Onee-chan, wake up." A three year old blushed profusely.

**Click! **

**Click!**

"Oh this is good." Hotaru murmured, taking pictures of a brunette and child.

Nonoko laughed while Sumire snickered muttering something with payback.

"I kinda feel bad for him. I mean look her breast are literally in his face." Anna told them, full of worry.

"Mmm.." MIkan groaned, tightly hugging Youchi .

**BA-**

Mikan opened her eyes right before the bullet. Swiftly she sprang on her feet, head almost touching the roof, while dodging the bullet.

With Sumire jaw dropped to the floor, Nonoko stopped her laughing sessions, Anna frozen, and Hotaru raising an eyebrow, there needless to say, they are surprised.

"Oh sorry Yo-chan." Mikan groggily apologized pecking his cheek.

She picked him up and jumped down.

Hotaru started heading towards the kitchen, reaching towards a jar of crab brains.

Sumire crinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew how can you eat that all day?"

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Do you want to **die?** Never underestimate the power of crab brains." Hotaru warned, chewing on her crab brains.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV_

"You're so stupid pig. I mean Yo-chan looks like a hobo compared to all of these people." Sumire scoffed, rolling her emerald orbs.

Right now Youchi is wearing the oversized t-shirt that he used to go to sleep in while having saggy basketball shorts. His Jade eyes looked calm while his left hand is holding Mikan's right hand.

Everybody in the airport either had a business suit, or were just looking plain sophisticated.

"Permy shut up. I haven't gotten his clothes yet." Mikan scowled.

_**Flight Tokyo 402 to Orlando Florida your plane will arrive in a few minutes so please line up in the ticket booth. I repeat Flight Tokyo 402 to Orlando, Florida your plane will arr-**_

"WE HEARD YOU!"Nonoko yelled, agitated.

"Mwahaha guess it's that time of month." Sumire laughed, snickering.

"Shut the fuck up Permy." Nonoko growled, glaring her Midnight orbs at Sumire.

"Honey, here have an Advil." Anna soothingly ordered Nonoko.

"Shut up, hags." Youchi spat.

"Hey Yo-chan don't try me." Nonoko warned.

"All of you shut up and let's please board the plane without a cat fight."Hotaru sighed, while giving the worker all of the six tickets. Nodding, the worker gave them an ID to signify they were allowed to board the plane.

"Yay first class right Hotaru?" Sumire excitedly exclaimed.

Hotaru smirked mischieviously. "Wait and see."

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Normal POV_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nonoko spat, full of venom.

"O-oh my…" Anna muttered, horrified.

"I hope there's no damn rats here." Sumire angrily told the five.

"Well I'm used to this environment, better get comfortable." Mikan cheered, Leaning on a suitcase with Youchi sitting on her lap.

"Mikan how can you get used to **this?** There's luggage everywhere and there's no TV! And I already spotted a roach!" Nonoko huffed.

"Um does **Runaway **ring a bell? I'm used to worse circumstances than this." Mikan replied while playing with Youchi's hair, Youchi doing the same with Mikan's.

Hotaru sat next to Mikan, leaning on a luggage. "Better get yourself comfortable girls. It's a sixteen hours and fourty minute ride." Hotaru smirked.

_Normal POV, sixteen hours and thirty minutes_

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nonoko screeched, pulling her hair.

"Relax, it's just your period." Hotaru replied stoic.

"Relax? RELAX?! MY HAIR IS GETTING HUMITIDY BY ALL THE SWEAT IN THIS ROOM!" Sumire shouted.

"Girls, Shush!" Anna whispered roughly, gesturing towards the sleeping Youchi and Mikan.

_**Flight Tokyo 402 to Orlando Florida please be se-**_

Nonoko groaned, "Oh please not this again."

"Tch, your being more grumpy than Sumire." Hotaru scowled, rolling her eyes.

_**-seated. We will arrive in a few seconds. I repeat Flight Tokyo 40-**_

"Dear why did you have to do that?" Anna shrieked in shock.

"AH I'M AWAKE! IS THERE A ROBBERY?!" Mikan shouted jolting straight up to only hit a suitcase.

"Psh, what else is going to happen," Sumire scoffed.

"Nonoko already broke the speaker and Pig is about to have stars. Huh, next thing you know it there's going to be a cock-a-roach on my head." Sumire blabbered.

"Hag, there's a bug on your head." Youchi pointed at Sumire's hair.

Hotaru and Mikan then covered their ears before they can hear Sumire's blood curdling scream.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Mikan's POV_

"Ok…um where's the mall?" I looked at the map full of bewilderment. I mean, who can read this? It's so confusing!

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"You're an idiot." Hotaru told me emotionless.

Before I protested she turned the map, showing an easy route to a nearby mall.

I laughed nervously while she glared at me. It's not my fault!

I feel Youchi tugging my pants and I look at him smiling.

"Onee-chan can we go quickly? I'm hungry." He complained.

My smile grew even wider, turning into a grin.

"Sure Yo-chan! Let's go!"

I look at the gang and told them that I'll catch up with them later.

I crouched giving Youchi the gesture to ride on my back.

I started jogging on the sidewalk slowly seeing an enormous building.

"Yo-chan we're almost there!"I looked up to see him smiling at me, surely excited.

I blow silver locks away from my eyes, slowing down a-little seeing the entrance.

Putting Yo-chan down, I grab onto his left hand heading towards **GAP.**

Going inside the store I feel a gush of wind and a girl saying Welcome to GAP.

We started heading towards the boy section near the underwear category.

I started picking up underwear with trucks, cars, and buses, with each a distaste scoff from Yo-chan.

Searching for what seems like an eternity, I finally found a pack of underwear with the superhero's including Spiderman! I gushed at it and turned to Yo-chan.

"You wanna get these, Yo-chan?" I ask dreamily.

He looked at me for a second before nodding as in yes.

I smiled at him and proceed looking for socks.

**~xXx***xXx~**

_Mikan's POV_

After two hours or so I got a stack of clothes for Yo-chan. Noticing that he's half asleep I carry him like a baby I meet up with the girls eating at the mall's cafeteria.

"Hey Mikan, you want some of my salad?" Anna asked.

To be honest I'm starving, but what's lettuce gonna do? Nothing.

"Nah I'm good," I smiled. "Thanks though, are you guys ready?"

"Oh please! Let's go!"

**~xXx***xXx~**

_At Unique Treasure Condos.._

_Normal POV_

"Hotaru! Don't you love that hotel smell?!" Mikan chirped.

"No." Sumire, Nonoko, and Hotaru said at the same time.

Mikan grumbles, pouting abit.

"Guys you'll wake up Yo-chan!" Anna shrieked.

"That jit sleeps all the time." Sumire murmured.

Hotaru rolls her eyes and proceeds to the check in desk.

They checked out and headed up to their room, everyone bid goodnights and sat in their own room.

Everyone was asleep except for one girl, sweating and having a nightmare. Mikan switched side left or right until something stopped her. A sharp pain went through her body, trying not to scream in agony she bites onto her pillow. The pain started on her neck, so she touched it and felt eight petite legs. Grabbing onto it not to roughly grabs her phone and lights the screen up. What she finds makes her startled. She finds a black widow… Before any thinking to do she passes out.

**A/N: So yea… This is it… Teehee Hope you like it! Also I know late update! But I have no excuses :c so Byeee REVIEW PLEEASEEEE! Love you c;.**


End file.
